A vampire's mate
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: ON HOLD FOR A WHILE Harry gets turned into a vampire and is told he has a mate. Who is it? What's this about a re-sorting? Potter a Slytherin? And why in Merlin's name is Malfoy blushing? Vampire!Harry Slytherin!Harry Rated for language, might change!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry gets turned into a vampire and is told he has a mate. Who is it? What's this about a re-sorting? Potter a Slytherin? And why in Merlin's name is Malfoy blushing?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

A vampire's mate

Chapter 1

Running.

It was the only thing on Harry Potter's mind right now. His feet hurt like hell and his lungs felt like they were going to explode. It felt like an hour. Harry was sure he hadn't been running for so long, but it sure felt like he did.

The forbidden forest seemed endless to Harry while he continued sprinting towards the dim lights emitted from the castle. Hogwarts seemed so far away at the moment. He knew it was his only refuge. His only chance at escaping _him_.

Harry squinted at his surroundings, having lost his glasses a long time ago. The rough outline of the trees around him kept him from running into them, but he could hardly see anything smaller than the occasional root. And even those were quite big.

The sudden snapping of a twig not three feet behind him made Harry run even faster. He knew that if _he_ didn't want him to escape he wouldn't, but Harry still had to try. In an desperate attempt Harry bend down a little to retrieve his wand but a hand grabbing his own stopped Harry's every move.

A defeated whimper left his lips as the hand made him turn around. Harry came face to face with _him_ again. To Harry, not even Voldemort had scared him so much. And he had been scary. No _he_ was so much worse.

His black eyes burned Harry everywhere he looked. Those eyes were what had drawn Harry to him in the first place. The man's other hand came up and cupped Harry's face. He flinched away or at least he tried to but the other man's grip didn't tighten.

"Harry" A shudder when through his entire being. Harry was terrified. "you know you can't run away from me. This has to be."

Harry would have started to beg had he thought it would make any difference. No it wouldn't. It wouldn't because _he_ had been ordered to do this. And if he didn't _he_ would surely be killed.

"Why does the council want me dead?"

His voice was so quiet if the other man's hearing wasn't better than any other human's he would have missed it. The hand cupping Harry's cheek slowly slided into his mess of brown hair. It was a soothing gesture. Certainly a nice one had the circumstances been different.

"The Vampire council wants you far from dead Harry. They want you to be one of us."

Harry closed his eyes. He knew this. This he had been told the first time he had encountered a member of the council however he had hoped against hope that they... Merlin Harry didn't even know what he had hoped for. All he knew was that he was scared. So god damn scared.

"Richard."

Harry was cut off when one of Richard's fingers was pressed against his lips. It was wet and without even so much as glancing at the finger Harry knew it wasn't water. It was blood. Richard's blood. It was all that was left to complete the process.

Back where Harry had started to run away from Richard the vampire had already taken Harry's blood. All it would take now was one drop of Richard's blood in Harry's bloodstream and the changes would take place.

Pressing his lips tightly together Harry refused to do so much as think about opening his mouth. All would have gone well had Richard been and idiot. The vampire quickly closed off Harry's nose and waited.

Harry held on for as long as he could, but soon he could feel the lack of oxygen making his whole body tingle in a numbing sensation. He cursed himself for it but Harry opened his mouth and could feel the finger sliding in.

A slight taste of copper filled his mouth and Harry fell limp in the vampire's grip.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Rays of sunshine illuminated Harry's face as he woke up for the first time of his new life. He was laid out on the forest ground with Richard sitting next to him. Richard's dirty blond hair shone slightly in the sun.

Harry could feel the changes in his whole body. His eyesight was perfect. Way better then it had been even with his glasses. His hearing was better, too. Despite what muggles thought a vampires heart still beat and Harry could hear Richard's heart beating rhythmically.

He also felt stronger than Harry ever thought possible. What puzzled him though was that he wasn't burning. New vampires are unable to walk in the sunlight for some months yet here he was. Practically sunbathing on the ground.

"I gave you a temporary version of the Solis Potion. It will allow you to walk in the sun for about another half hour. We must hurry along if you do not wish to burn."

Harry sat up and stared at Richard. He knew the vampire had just been fulfilling his duty to the council, but he had thought Richard his friend. It still hurt. Harry also needed answers. And he wanted them now.

Half an hour. With his new vampiric speed it would take Harry about five minutes to get to the front gates of Hogwarts. A few more to find and get into the Slytherin common room. It was after all the only place in Hogwarts where natural sunlight never found it's way.

Ten minutes. Which meant he had about twenty minutes to question Richard. Twenty minutes and he'd make the most of them. Clearing his throat Harry made Richard turn to look at him.

"Why do they want me as a vampire?"

Richard's face darkened. Harry could tell his friend was deeply sorry for turning him without his consent. Try as he might though Harry couldn't find it within himself to forgive his friend. Not yet at least.

"I wasn't told of the reasons. There is nothing of importance I could tell you Harry, unless it concerns our powers."

Harry thought for a second. He believed Richard when he said he didn't know anything about his orders. Yet there were so many things Harry needed and wanted to know. Powers. They had learned about vampires and their powers in DADA, but everyone knew those were only the powers vampires willingly showed.

"What do I have to know?"

His voice was stern and cold. Harry saw Richard flinch slightly and he felt bad at first. Reminding himself that he had every right to feel pissed at everything and everyone right now Harry waited patiently for Richard to speak.

"Everything you've learned in school so far is true. We have superhuman speed, hearing, strength. Our sense of smell is the best known. It will take a new vampire about three months until they are able to walk in the sun. We have mates and you will know who he is when the time is right al-"

"He?"

"Yes, he. Since you were changed by a male vampire there is a near one hundred percent chance your mate will be male as well. Now most important. Meals. You will have to feed every other day. Later, if your mate allows it, you will feed off of him. Your first meal needs to be 0 positive."

Harry nodded numbly. This was a lot to take. What was he gonna do? What would everyone think? Sudden anger rose in him. Why should he give a flying fuck what everyone else thought! This was his opportunity to be himself and he wouldn't take any shit. From nobody.

"Harry you need to leave now."

Without another word Harry left Richard sitting in the forbidden forest, alone.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Finding the Slytherin common room had been fairly easy. With his new and improved sense of smell Harry could detect the large variety of different smells in the dungeons. Getting in had been a little bit more difficult.

The painting of a snake next to the entrance had silently mocked him thinking he didn't understand a thing. Yet once it realized Harry understood it's every word it had quickly coughed up the password. Now he was lying on one of the couches.

The potion had lost it's effect about ten minutes ago so Harry had to wait for one of the Slytherins to return from lunch. After all someone had to go get Dumbledore so Harry could tell him of his fate. One thing though, kept nagging at his brain.

He liked these changes. They gave him the freedom to do what he wanted. Others opinions be damned. And he knew that that was the reason he was lying on the couch looking just about ready to shag the next person to enter the common room.

And Merlin would he be looking forward to it. Harry had always been sure of his sexual orientation. There was no doubt in his mind that he was a hundred percent gay. He had told Hermione and Ron this yet in the beginning the red head, being Ron, had not believed his best friend.

Ron continually tried to set him up with Ginny. Every time he said no to his best friend Ron only tried harder to get him to go out with the red haired girl. Richard had been his salvation of sorts. They had met in Hogsmeade while he was out with Ron and Hermione.

Harry had no idea what made him do it but before he new it he had been talking to the tall and attractive stranger. Well talking wasn't the right word for it. They had after all flirted endlessly. When Ron had seen that the red head's jaw had dropped to the ground.

After that day Harry had met up with Richard every chance he got. There had been a few timid kisses, but before anything could turn more serious Richard had told Harry that he was a vampire. Yet instead of running away, not out of fear but who wanted to be with someone who would out live them unless they were turned as well, Harry had smiled at him and kissed him.

Harry hadn't cared that Richard was a vampire nor had it been a turn off for him. That night Harry had lost his virginity. And he had yet to regret any of it. Soon after however both had decided that they were better off as friends than lovers.

And now, three months after, Harry was near loosing his new friend. What Richard had done, orders or no, had dented Harry's trust in him immensely, but Harry knew that after enough time to think about it he could, hopefully, forgive the vampire.

Silent footsteps nearing the common room pulled Harry out of his thoughts and back into the present. Now it was time to face the Slytherins. The first person to enter was Blaise Zabini. Absentmindedly Harry noted that the Slytherin was, to put it mildly, very fuck worthy. Perhaps he would get that shag after all.

Harry got off the couch and walked over to Blaise. The Slytherin masked his confusion perfectly, for a human, but Harry saw it all. The fear of what he (Harry) was doing there. The badly masked beat of sweat running slowly down the side of Blaise' face. This was gonna be fun.

"Zabini. I need you to get Dumbledore here."

Harry deliberately gave his voice a husky undertone. The shivers rocking Zabini's body were barely visible and had Harry not been turned he surely would have missed them. Stepping even closer to the other boy Harry was able to hear Zabini's heart racing in result of their proximity.

He could practically see Zabini trying to compose himself as the Slytherin's brown eyes narrowed. Blaise crossed his arms over his chest, most likely trying to look intimidating, and hardened his posture.

"And why would I do that, Potter?"

Harry had to commend Blaise for his even voice because he knew neither the Slytherin's heartbeat nor his breathing were. Everything about the Slytherin either screamed scared or turned on as hell. Harry slowly let his fangs grow out but still kept his mouth shut so Blaise couldn't see.

The silence was making Zabini visibly uncomfortable. He kept shifting his weight from one leg to the other while his eyes darted around the otherwise empty common room. Ever so slowly Harry opened his mouth and showed Blaise his fangs.

"Because I need to inform Dumbledore of this."

As Harry said this he pointed at his fangs with one of his fingers. Zabini's eyes grew wide when he saw them. Fear flashed through the Slytherin's whole body as he took a few steps back. He only stopped as his back hit the, now closed, entrance to the common room.

"Listen I'm not gonna do anything to you, okay? I just need to talk to Dumbledore and well the sun's up so I can't leave."

Harry backed off a little to show Blaise that he had no ill intentions towards him. At least non that wouldn't involve a bed and some good hours of shagging Harry thought. Blaise watched him carefully but slowly stepped closer again.

The Slytherin cocked his head and eyed Harry slowly up and down. Finally his brown eyes stayed on Harry's fangs. They pocked slightly out of the Gryffindor's mouth. It made Harry look extremely sexy in Zabini's mind. Lifting his eyes to meet Harry's Blaise took a deep breath.

"If you can't go out in the sun am I correct in assuming that you have been turned recently?"

Harry smirked and retracted his fangs. He stepped dangerously close to Blaise and stroked one of his fingers down the side of the Slytherin's face. Zabini's eyes dilated as Harry slowly caressed him. Blaise gulped.

"Oh my clever little Slytherin. How right you are." Harry nudged the boys nose softly and stepped back again. "So are you gonna go get Dumbledore now?"

Zabini quickly noticed the change in Harry's behavior. The playful side of the Gryffindor had apparently been shoved aside because now he was dead serious. With his eyes hardened it was Harry's time to cross his arms over his chest.

Blaise gulped again. He knew not to mess with a new born vampire if he wanted to live. Of course they were still the same person they were before the change, but the inhibitions of a vampire were so much lower than those of their former life. Which also explained Potter's... flirting.

He was sure that now the Gryffindor wouldn't so much as hesitate before he beat the shit out of him. Yet Blaise was sure that that was all Harry would do. Unlike Draco Blaise had never so much as really talked to Harry. Therefor the brunette had no reason to be thinking about hurting Blaise beyond a black eye or maybe a split lip.

Before Zabini could answer Harry the entrance to the common room opened and a tall brunette came in. He had to be younger than them by probably a year or so. The Slytherin had dark brown hair and beautiful deep blue eyes. His glasses were in danger of falling off as he looked down while walking.

Harry's eyes ranked over the newcomer with high interest. He was, if he was a sixth year as Harry presumed, a bit small for his age, but thanks to Harry's growth spurt in fifth year the boy was still a few inches shorter than Harry himself.

When he finally looked up his eyes widened as they locked on Harry. The few books he was carrying fell from is arms while he gasped in surprise. Faster than any of them could see Harry stepped forward and caught the books mid-fall. With a seductive smile Harry handed the books over to the brunette.

"You should be more careful."

Harry's voice was deep as he talked to the boy. Said boy's heart rate skyrocketed as a deep blush crept over his cheeks. Harry's hands lingered on the brunette's before he turned back to Blaise and lifted an eyebrow, seeking an answer for his earlier question.

The brunette was still completely focused on Harry when he noticed Zabini in the room with them. The Slytherin was looking at them with amusement in his eyes, but when Harry looked at him he sobered.

"Gray could you go get Dumbledore here? It's important."

Harry turned back to the other Slytherin. Gray. Now if only he could find out the beauty's first name. Gray was looking at Zabini as Harry grasped his chin gently and turned his head to look at him. Gray's blush only turned deeper when he locked eyes with Harry again.

"So what's your name then?"

He shivered at the sound of Harry's voice. Harry could all but hear the Slytherin's arousal. Absentmindedly Harry wondered what the brunette's blood would taste like with arousal running through Gray's veins. His cock twitched in the confides of his trousers. Gray already smelled delicious Harry could only wonder about the taste.

"I... my name's Matthew, but you can call me Matt if you like."

Matthew's answer was so soft Harry wasn't sure if the boy had actually spoken. For a Slytherin Matthew was quite... timid. His voice was soft and a mere whisper. He behaved more like a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin.

He turned his gaze to the ground even with Harry's hand still grasping his chin softly. Perhaps he was merely behaving this way because of him. There was no fear coming from Matthew so Harry concluded that he was nervous because he was, obviously, attracted to him.

"Well Matthew I'm Harry. Now about what Zabini asked you would you be so kind and get Dumbledore here for me?"

For a moment Harry was scared that the Slytherin might die with the amount of blood shooting towards his face. Harry could feel the warmth coming off of Matthew like waves of heat on a warm summer day.

"Sure."

With that Matthew left the common room. Harry's eyes followed Matthew until the boy was out of sight.

"I think you might have broken him. He always acts like that when he thinks someone's hot."

Zabini's words made Harry chuckle. Turning back to the Slytherin he saw that Blaise had sat down on one of the couches near the fireplace. He waved a hand at Harry and told him to sit down while he waited.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

When the common room entrance opened again Matthew stepped through with an intrigued looking Dumbledore not far behind. Harry told him about everything that had transpired with Richard, leaving out the part where he lost his virginity of course.

Harry was a bit shocked when Dumbledore didn't react too badly. The headmaster was, understandably so, furious with the vampire council for turning him _unwillingly_. He just wasn't mad about them _turning_ Harry.

When Dumbledore was informed that Harry would need someone to brew the Solis Potion for him that twinkle found it's way into the headmaster's eyes. Then Harry knew he was totally and absolutely fucked.

"I'm afraid Severus is, at the moment, unable to supply you with the potion. Perhaps we could ask Mr. Malfoy for his help?"

Harry wanted to cry in dismay. It wasn't that he didn't want Malfoy's help, the blond was after all very good with potions. No the bad thing was the Slytherin hated him. Malfoy would never – never – agree to help him.

"Help with what? Potter? What are _you_ doing _here_?"

The voice of none other than Draco Malfoy himself carried through the silent common room. Harry turned to look at the blond and saw utter confusion on his face. Somehow he felt a little bad for him. This must be awkward for him.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy just who we were looking for. Mr. Potter needs your help with a little potion. Now before you say anything this would of course excuse you from any homework which would interfere with your work on the potion."

That sure got the blonds attention. Faking to think it over Harry saw a small smile slip onto Malfoy's face. Great just great.

"Fine. When do I start and what does he need?"

"Today. The Solis Potion."

There was utter silence in the common room. Harry knew that Malfoy knew exactly what that potion was for. The blond Slytherin's eyes were wide and full of curiosity as he looked at Harry like a test object.

This unnerved Harry greatly, but before he could bark at the blond and tell him to stop looking so stupidly Matthew, again, nearly dropped his books. Just like the last time Harry caught the books mid-fall and handed them to the boy.

"Now what did I tell you about being more careful with your books?"

A deep blush spread across Matthew's cheeks and nose before the brunette excused himself and went to his dorm room. Harry could hear Blaise chuckling to himself from his place on the couch. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. Merlin he liked Matthew. He was... interesting. When Harry turned around he saw Malfoy was still looking at him in utter disbelieve.

"Wanna see my fangs or will you just believe me now?"

For some, to Harry unknown, reason Malfoy too started to blush and looked away.

"No I believe you."

"Good. Now professor I wanted to ask about a re-sorting. I know it's the middle of the school year, but I don't know if you've noticed but with this," Harry gestured towards his body with his arms and hands. "I can finally be myself and that's not really very Gryffindorish."

Dumbledore chuckled a little at this and smiled at Harry.

"I will arrange the re-sorting for before dinner then."

Harry nodded and smiled at the old wizard. With any luck Harry would get sorted into Slytherin and would have a chance of getting to know one Matthew Gray better. And maybe just maybe him and Malfoy wouldn't kill each other.

The blond in question was looking at Harry with wide eyes. Vampire. Potter was a vampire. He wanted to get re-sorted and to make matters worse he seemed to really like that Gray kid. Matthew Gray. Draco had just found someone new to dislike.

Draco knew it was bad for him and his health to even think about entertaining love-like thoughts about Potter, but he couldn't help it. Draco knew when he was defeated. And he also knew he was irrevocably in love with one Harry James Potter.

**A/N: What do you think so far? Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

A vampire's mate

Chapter 2

The Great Hall was, as always, full of chatter. Most of which came from the Gryffindor table. Why you ask? Well you see nobody had seen hide or hair of one Harry James Potter since the night before. And being the good little friends they all were they worried. Big time.

The day before Harry had told Hermione that he was going to meet Richard so she didn't think anything of it when the brunette hadn't returned before curfew. But now Harry was missing. When the bushy haired girl had tried to talk to Dumbledore about it the headmaster had merely chuckled and said everything would work itself out.

The students quieted down as the headmaster stood up from his place at the head table to speak to them. Dumbledore smiled at the distressed looking Gryffindors trying to ease their nervousness. When the whole Great Hall was finally quiet the old wizard spoke.

"Good evening students. I know that most of you have heard about young Harry's disappearance, but do not worry. Young Mr. Potter is fine and will be joining us shortly."

A collective sigh of relief from the Gryffindor table cut through the short silence. The headmaster turned his head slightly to the right and locked eyes with professor McGonagall. The witch nodded and waved her wand at the table before her.

The middle of the table started to glow slightly. The glow soon formed into a shape close to a hat before the sorting hat's voice rang through the Great Hall.

"Where is he then?"

Dumbledore smiled at the hat and told it that Harry would be arriving shortly. The white haired wizard turned back to his students and heaved a sigh. The easy part was over. Now all he had to do was tell the whole school Harry Potter had been turned into a vampire.

"There is something you all need to be informed of. As of late last night Harry Potter is no longer human."

The whole Great Hall gasped. Well everyone except three Slytherins. Blaise looked around in mild amusement while Draco seemed to be ignoring everything in favor of glaring at one Matthew Gray. Not that anyone really noticed.

Afore mentioned boy was blushing slightly. Merlin he thought Harry was sexy before, but now? As a vampire with fangs and everything? It was completely and utterly hot. Not to mention the fact that Matthew got the strong vibe that Harry had been flirting with him.

Shaking his head Gray rid himself of the thought. Why would Harry Potter ever so much as even glance at him? He wasn't anything special. He didn't have perfect hair like Malfoy or killer looks like Zabini.

Matthew thought of himself as bland and boring. Harry wouldn't – couldn't – see anything in him and why would he want to? Gray took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes for a second. He couldn't very well start crying in the Great Hall.

He was a damn Slytherin after all and Slytherins only cry in the comforts of their own home if ever. Placing his glasses back on his nose the brunette turned his gaze back to the head table. Dumbledore waited patiently for everyone to quiet down again.

"Now I now you all have questions and I will answer a few of them however the rest you will have to ask young Harry about. Yesterday Mr. Potter was turned into a vampire. There will be no discussion about this now. Mr. Potter would you please come in?"

Every head in the Great Hall turned to look at the doors as they opened ever so slowly revealing Harry Potter. The brunette wore a blank school uniform with the robes waving slightly while he walked up to the head table.

As he passed Matthew he smiled warmly at the younger boy and winked. Gray once again blushed wildly. Nobody noticed Draco's pain-filled eyes or the fact that the blond's hands were fisted so hard it nearly bled.

But Draco couldn't let it bleed. No if it bled Harry would smell it and then surely would he notice the distress he was in. Harry walked slowly and with his head held high. Draco really admired him at that moment.

Had it been him he probably would have hid and further searched for education through some private teacher rather than returning to Hogwarts. No Draco couldn't have handled all their stares. The brunette stopped suddenly.

He turned his head and looked at the Gryffindor table. He smiled brightly at Hermione and Ron while both of them looked worried and guilty. Mouthing an 'I'm fine.' at his best friends he continued his way to the head table.

No one in the Great Hall dared to make a sound. It unnerved Harry to see all of his school mates looking at him with such expressions. Some looked intrigued and interested beyond measure, most of them sat at the Ravenclaw table.

Others looked worried, either for their well-being or his, Harry wasn't sure. Those were the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs looked ready to pee their trousers. Yes they were definitely scared. The only people he could really stand to look at were the Slytherins.

The snakes of the school didn't really look at him differently. Fine so some looked at him funnily, but the point was they always had. Not one of them acted differently because of the vampire thing. And if Harry needed one thing right now it was consistency.

Maybe he could even have some nice consistency with little Matthew. He had never before really noticed the Slytherin. Then again Harry rarely had any contact with them other than the occasional fight and he doubted Matthew would participate in those.

When Harry arrived at the head table he smiled at the faculty and stood next to the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled back at the boy and took the sorting hat from it's place on the table. Putting it on Harry's head the whole student body stopped breathing.

"_What have they done to you my boy? A vampire? Interesting. Truly interesting. May I make my own choice this time?"_

Harry had the decency to blush slightly, but rolled his eyes regardless. Never, if you didn't like your every choice presented to you on a silver platter, talk back to the sorting hat. The thing could hold a grudge longer than some people lived for Merlin's sake! Harry nodded and waited for the sorting hat to speak.

The Great Hall was dead silent. They could all see the sorting hat's 'mouth' moving while it talked to Harry in his head. Half of the Gryffindor table was squirming in their seats. What if Harry wasn't sorted into Gryffindor again?

Hermione looked at her best friend as he, too waited patiently for the sorting hat to announce his decision. Harry had his gaze directed at the Slytherin table. This puzzled the bushy haired girl slightly and when she followed the brunette's gaze she had to bit the inside of her cheek.

Her best friend's gaze was locked on Matthew Gray. The Slytherin was a year younger than them and, in Hermione's opinion, was more of a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin. Matthew was looking right back at Harry with a blush gracing his cheeks and nose.

She bit the inside of her cheek even harder to keep a giggle from escaping. Merlin Harry was interested in Gray? But she could see it. Hermione would never leave Harry friendless. Not even if he was sorted into Slytherin and started dating Gray.

She loved her friend far to much for that. Turning to her left she saw Ron looking at the head table. The red head was sitting uncomfortably in his chair waiting, not so patiently, for the hat's verdict.

"Slytherin."

The stunned silence was broken when the Slytherin table started whistling and clapping. The tiniest smile appeared on Harry's lips as he took the sorting hat off of his head and handed it back to the headmaster.

Ever so slowly the new Slytherin made his way over to the school snake's table when Hermione raised her wand. A few shocked gasps from the people around her made Harry look at his best friend. His face of betrayal and hurt was quickly masked with a Slytherin worthy scowl.

"Oh please Harry you look like Malfoy. I just wanted to help you out with the robes if I may."

A few seconds of silence were broken as Harry threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. All of the Gryffindors gasped at Hermione who in turn merely shrugged. The new Slytherin slowly spread his arms out and smiled at the bushy haired Gryffindor.

"Knock yourself out 'Mione."

After a quick incantation the brunette's robes started to glow in a pale green color before they changed into the average Slytherin robes including the Slytherincrest. Hermione had done excellent work. Even Harry's new tie hung perfectly around his neck. 

He nodded in thanks and continued walking towards the Slytherin table. His eyes sept over everyone in the Great Hall as he tried to figure out how they truly reacted. There were those among the Gryffindors who were scared beyond their wits yet they looked him in the eyes and nodded.

He nodded back happily and with a light heart. Even if he had vowed to didn't care what others thought anymore that did not mean he actually wanted people to start fearing him. If there was one thing he didn't want to lose it was the few true friends he had.

Harry stopped just behind Matthew and placed a hand on his shoulder. He leaned down to whisper into the brunette's ear. The warm puffs of air made the younger Slytherin shiver in anticipation. Harry had to suppress a chuckle.

"Mind if I sit?"

Harry could hear Matthew swallow nervously and again he suppressed his chuckle. He watched Matthew nod and he took the seat between him and Zabini. For a second Harry could have sworn he felt a wave of irritation coming from Malfoy who was sitting next to Zabini.

Yet the feeling disappeared so quickly he had barley caught it as it was. Harry turned his head to Matthew and studied the brunette for a short while. The other Slytherin wasn't looking at him or anyone at that. His gaze was set on his plate and his plate alone.

"So how are you _Matt_."

The emphasis on Matthew's nickname made the Slytherin shiver again. Another wave of irritation from Malfoy had Harry wanting to turn and look at him just to make sure it really was Malfoy, but Matthew's answer stopped him from doing so.

"I- I'm fine. And you?"

He wanted to tell the boy he was so much more than just fine, but thought it was a little too much flirting so early in their acquaintance. Instead he smiled warmly at the brunette and took a small sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Couldn't be better. Thanks for asking."

Smelling the sent of a snake nearby Harry turned to look at Goyle. The other boy merely looked back at him with little interest in his eyes and a confused expression marring his face. Harry's gaze shifted to Goyle's sleeve as a crocked smile found its way onto his face.

"_Come out little guy. No one is going to hurt you I promise."_

The surrounding Slytherin looked at Harry like he was mental. However the ex-Gryffindor just waited patiently until a small forest green snake made her way out of Goyle's robes. It bowed its head in greeting and Harry, in turn, did the same.

Some of the Slytherins scooted away from the small animal while others watched in fascination as Harry talked to the snake with ease. Conversation was light and comfortable until Harry suddenly stopped mid word. Or rather mid hiss.

The other Slytherin looked at him and were shocked to fine a somewhat perverted smile on his face. Harry looked back at Siley (that is the name of Goyle's snake) and smirked at her.

"_Can you smell that Siley?"_

The snake was silent for a while just looking around a little before her gaze stopped on Matthew who was still looking at nothing but his plate. The only difference was that now the brunette's face was covered in a deep red blush.

"_Yes, Harry. I believe the smell is coming from the boy next to you. Perhaps he has found an appropriate mate?"_

Harry thought for a second. An appropriate mate? Maybe. That would at least explain Matthew's current state of arousal. And it smelled so damn good to Harry. He knew that the human smell was very arousing to vampires, but this?

The mere smell of Matthew's arousal was driving Harry crazy with lust. But who could Matthew have seen that aroused him that much? Jealousy coursed through every fiber of Harry's being. Dammit! He actually like Matthew. Could he never catch a break?

"_Perhaps Siley."_

As he spoke Harry could all but feel the brunette's arousal spike. He wanted to laugh so badly. Matthew was hard just because Harry was speaking pasel. That really was a nice kink to know about.

"_Siley I think he's aroused because of the way I talk to you. Some humans find it very... appealing. Huh? Why is Malfoy coming over?"_

Harry turned to look at Draco fully as the Slytherin settled down next to him. The blond nodded in greeting and opened his mouth to talk to Harry. Harry could still smell Matthew's arousal but it was subsiding quickly.

"-blood."

Damn he should have focused on what Malfoy was saying.

"Sorry could you repeat that?"

Good Harry. Stay nice and civil and he won't botch up the potion and in conclusion he won't cause you to burst into flames. Slight irritation flashed over Draco's face while a hurt look rested in the blond's eyes.

"You should learn to listen Potter. Maybe then you would be able to make the potion yourself instead of having to bother me with it."

Harry smiled sheepishly at Draco and scratched the back of his head a little as he muttered a low 'Sorry.'. Draco merely rolled his eyes on the outside yet Harry could feel giddiness and genuine happiness at the attention he was receiving from Harry.

"I need a little bit of your blood for the potion to work."

Harry nodded and drank the rest of his remaining pumpkin juice. He could see Draco's eyes follow every little movement of his throat with fascination. It made pride swell inside of him to know that he had such an effect on the blond.

Harry shook his head slightly to clear himself of such thoughts. Entertaining such thoughts about Malfoy would only cause problems. Beside he would see where things with Matthew went before he would ever think of Draco in such a way.

"Want me to fill you up a cup now or should we do this after dinner?"

The smile on Draco's face seemed contagious since Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"No I think after dinner will do just fine. Meet me in the potions lab we normally use on Mondays?"

"Yeah, sure."

They smiled again before Draco got up from his place at the table and left the Great Hall. Harry would swear on his life that he did not look at the blond's behind as he walked to the doors but he knew he would just be lying to himself.

He turned back to look at Matthew only to find him about to leave as well. Deciding to spend some 'quality time' with the boy he intended on dating Harry got up, too. Matthew smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

Even if he liked Matthew Harry had to be honest with himself. When Draco had smiled at him it was... different. Good. Better. Right. Harry sighed silently. Damn. Why did he always have to sabotage himself?

Harry and Matthew left the Great Hall together and walked back to the dungeons. When they arrived there Matthew told Harry the password and they entered the common room. A few Slytherins who Harry knew were sitting on the couches staring at him like some sort of experiment.

He slowly extended his fangs and smiled at them. Some shuddered in fear while others seemed completely unaffected on the outside. From their racing heartbeats and their sweating however Harry could tell they were just as scared as the others.

Then again there were those who not just seemed unaffected, but actually were. Parkinson was sitting on one of the couches and merely smiled a somewhat secret smile at the brunet. He didn't smell any fear from her, but arousal was definitely present.

It seemed to be true that vampires had an unexplained appeal to humans otherwise most of his school mates wouldn't suddenly want to fuck him. Harry watched as the blond approached him and Matthew with, what Harry assumed was supposed to be a seductive flip in her hip movement.

She invaded his personal space quite thoroughly and Harry was sure he felt a wave of jealousy coming from Matthew. So his little Slytherin didn't like Parkinson so close to him, did he? Harry's thoughts turned from Matthew back to the blond girl in front of him as she all but rubbed herself against him.

"So is it true then? Are all vampires gods in bed?"

Harry didn't know whether to chuckle or gag. The nerve! He hadn't been turned more that a few hours ago and Parkinson wanted to know if he was good in bed? Another wave of jealousy and a little bit of irritation this time came off of Matthew like a tsunami.

He was just too cute. Harry nipped the fond smile which desperately wanted to fall onto his lips in the butt because he was sure Parkinson, the blond slut, would think it was directed at her and the last thing Harry needed right now was a crazy stalker. A crazy _female_ stalker. Perish the thought!

"Not that you will ever find out."

With that Harry grabbed Matthew by his sleeve and pulled him to the space Parkinson had vacated on the couch. Harry sat down first and before Matthew could even breath a sound in he was being pulled down and found himself sitting on Harry Potter's lap.

Most Slytherin snickered at the blush crawling onto Matthew's face. Parkinson however was staring at them. Eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from telling her to close it so she wouldn't catch flies.

Harry's attention was diverted to Matthew, thank Merlin, as the smaller male cleared his throat and looked at Harry without turning in his lap. He was grateful for that because Harry knew that if Matthew moved so much as an inch Harry would get the biggest boner in the history of Hogwarts.

"Yes?"

Harry purposefully made his voice sound husky and breathless. The brunet could both hear, see and smell the result his mere voice left on the Slytherins within hearing range. Matthew, too, shivered at Harry's tone of voice, but wouldn't let himself be distracted by the brunette's allure.

"Isn't it about time you have to meet Malfoy? You know because of the blood for the potion."

The brunette quickly stood up but caught Matthew before the boy could fall to the ground. Harry sat the other Slytherin down in his spot and bend down to Matthew's face. He leaned further in to whisper something into the smaller boy's ear and ran his tongue along the conch of Matthew's ear.

"I'll see you later then _Matt_."

With that Harry straightened and left the common room via vampire speed leaving a red faced Matthew behind at the mercy of his Slytherin school mates. They were going to interrogate the hell out of him Matthew just knew it.

**A/N: Chapter two! So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
